The Time I Accidently Lost The Prof's Hat
by Shyla Grace
Summary: Luke is sent on a simple errand, but loses the professor's hat!But really, in Little London, what's the worse that could happen... right? Right...?


Hi! My name is Luke Triton, and I live in Little London. It's a very nice place, but we do sure seem to have a lot of problems for such a small place… And a lot of bats *shudder*

Well, anyways, the Professor is usually off teaching at the university, which leaves Flora and I alone to spend time in the park with all our little friends.

But the only reason I'm putting this story in the paper is because… Well, _**I **_solved this mystery all by myself!

* * *

It began like any normal day would have. I, being the Professor's apprentice number one, was helping him carry in all of his papers and books…

* * *

"Professor! These books are very heavy!"

The professor looked down at me past all the books I was carrying. A slight smile was on his face. "Luke," he began. "A true gentleman never complains about his work."

"Why professor?" I asked. "Work can be hard!"

"Because, that's just what a gentleman does." He reached up to touch the brim of his hat, like he always did. But he stopped this time, and let out a grunt. I tried to look up at him, but all I could see were books.

"What is it professor?" I asked.

"It seems that, in my haste, I left my hat."

I dropped all my books and turned toward the professor. And sure enough, he had no hat on. He looked down at me.

"Luke, I have to make preparations. Will you please go back to my house and get me my hat? And, you might need to get your satchel."

I looked down at myself. I, very un-gentlemanly like, let my jaw drop. My bag! How could I forget?

"So," the professor said. "Will you?"

"Yes sir!" I said, saluting. "I'll do it! As your number one apprentice, I'll gladly do it!"

The professor smiled, laughing a bit. "I'm sure you will. Go now, class starts in an hour, and, a gentleman goes about his jobs with speed!"

* * *

He walked away; picked up the books I dropped, and headed to the university. I turned back and ran toward the professor's house. I passed by several people, and being polite, like a gentleman, said hello to everyone.

"Hi, Penelope! Hi Anton! Hi Flora! Hi Carl! Hi-"

"FLUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKEY!"

Oh no, not her! Belle saw me. She ran up to me, trying to get me in what might have been a hug.

"My snuggle Fluke! I knew you'd come to me! Give your true love a kissy~poo!" She made a kissy face.

"AAAAAAHHHH!"

I screamed and ran. SHE IS TERRIFYING!

I ran for my life into the professor's house, slamming the door behind me. Ok… *pant**pant*… I'm safe…

I looked around. There on table, in the middle of the gigantic mess, (which I should clean up…), was the hat. I picked it up. "There you are!" I said, smiling. I put it down next to the window, and went searching for my satchel. It had to be here somewhere…

I looked in every room, and in the very last room I found it. Finally! About time! I picked it up and put it over my shoulder. I walked back into the main room, smiling with my eyes closed. "Ok, hat! It's time to go…?"

I opened my eyes and stared. I blinked a couple of times. Where did the professor's hat go… I knew I placed it by the window…

I gasped. THE WINDOW! It had been opened. Someone had taken the hat! I panicked. The professor _needed _his hat. He couldn't teach or solve mysteries without it! I could see it… I would go back to the professor empty handed, and… and…!

I couldn't think about it. I had to find the hat… I looked at the clock. I had 45 minutes. 45 minutes until the end of the world.

I ran outside. Who could I ask? Everyone here had problems of their own... except-

Of course! The problem solver! (I never actually learned their name…)

The problem solver had saved Little London before… and had helped everyone here. Maybe they could help me! The problem solver lived in the boarding house, in a little nice room next to Mr. Dimitri's room. I ran over and knocked on the door. Dimitri opened it and looked down at me.

"Yes?"

"Um.. are.. um.. they home?" I stammered nervously. Dimitri had a way of scaring me.

Dimitri glared. "Sadly, no. I asked them to leave so that I could work… _**in peace**._

"Do you... know where they are?"

"No. But I believe granny took them with her on a boat trip on the river. So, goodbye."

He tried to close the door. "Wait!" I shouted just remembering something. I still didn't know the problem solver's name!"

"Hmm…" Dimitri said slowly, looking slightly irritated at me. I mean, I would be too. "I don't quite remember her name either…"

"So she's a girl?"

Dimitri gave me his best evil smile. "It depends." And with that he closed the door in my face.

* * *

Well! That was rude. Not like a gentleman at all.

* * *

Then I realized something… I'd have to solve this all by myself. And I only had 40 minutes.

I ran through the streets keeping a look out for the professor's hat, and trying to avoid Belle at the same time. I ran into Puzzlette.

"Puzzlette!" I cried.

She turned and looked at me, smiling. "Oh, Luke! Nice to see you. Did you come to solve all those poor, lost, little puzzles?"

"Not today. Have you seen the professor's hat?"

"No! Why, of course not! I've been too busy picking the pretty flowers! Would you like one?"

She picked one and handed it to me. It was covered with aphids!*shudder*

I felt a little sadder as I continued; asking people if they had seen Professor Layton's hat anywhere. Almost thirty minutes later, I ran into Sammy, and I asked one last time.

"Sammy…"

"YEA! Hey, little man! What's _shakin'_?"

"Have you seen the professor's hat?"

"You mean that big, tall brown one the dude always rocks? YEA! I've seen it! That cat over there was messing with it earlier! You look down, little man! Here, take Sammy Thunder's deluxe dessert! ROCK ON LITTLE MAN!"

He handed me a small bag and walked off, singing to himself. I was so happy. I just needed to catch that cat and ask it where the hat was! I took a bite of the dessert. It was amazing. I felt a little happier.

I found the cat next to the juggler in the park. It was Claudia! I walked up to him, scolding the cat harshly. "Claudia! How dare you take the professor's hat? Why, I should-"

I stopped short. Claudia looked at me with the cutest little face…

*◕‿‿◕*_ ~meow_

I looked at him. "Oh, sorry…you cute little thing… Claudia, can you please tell me-?"

Claudia suddenly hissed and ran away. "Hey!" I shouted, racing after him. He was a fast little cat! I chased him over the bridge, through the cemetery, and I was next to the creepy house when I ran smack dab into someone. We both fell over, and Claudia got away. I groaned. "Sorry, I didn't…" I looked at who it was. "Clive? What are you doing here?"

Clive blinked at me, beginning to stand up. "I could ask you the same thing!" He held out his hand and helped me up.

I frowned. "I was chasing that cat! It had the professor's hat earlier!"

Clive smiled and laughed. "The cat! No, the cat doesn't have it." He looked at me. "That's why I'm here, Little Luke. I saw Descole with Layton's hat just a few moments ago! I followed him in here! Do you want to join me?"

"Of course! I…" I looked at the clock they had put in the park recently. I only had seven minutes left!

Clive looked at me. "Are you dressed correctly Luke? You know that bats won't harm you if you're cool enough."

I was appalled. "Are you saying I'm not cool? This satchel is the definition of cool!" I proclaimed loudly.

Clive laughed at me, obviously agreeing with my logic. "Of course it is…" Then, we looked at each other, nodded, and ran in.

Inside there were bats EVERYWHERE! It was terrifying! But mainly, I was looking at the figure in the giant robot in front of me. "Descole!" I said. He laughed. Clive took a step forward. "Give us Layton's hat, and no one gets hurt!"

Descole laughed louder. "Ha! What can you do? Besides, I think I look rather good in it!"

He took off his regular hat, and in a swirl of capes, he replaced it with… the professor's! I was so mad. I looked at the bats next to me. "_Ehee! Ohee! Ahcee!" _I tried talking to them, but they wouldn't listen. Descole pulled a lever on his robot, and it rose up. "Do you really think you can talk to my bats, Triton? And you! The tall blue one! Why do you help him?"

Clive smiled. "I used to _be _him." He said slowly.

Descole smirked evilly. "A pity. You look like the type of man that might like robots…"

He pushed a red lever forward, and the robot's hands shot forward from the robot. Clive ducked and avoided his hand, but I, willing to sacrifice for the team, _allowed _the hand to grab me. It hurt. "Aaaaack!" I yelled.

* * *

*WAIT! WAIT! I have been told by many sources that I did not _yell_, but instead I screamed like a girl. I wasn't _screaming, _I was… um… vocalizing… my… vocalizing dramatically! Yea… that is what I was doing…

_Ahem_, back to the story*

* * *

While I was… vocalizing, Clive continued to dodge the arm. "This is impressive. Remind me to see you later on your robot design!"

"Ok, I'll put it on my calendar." Descole said. He let go of the lever and took out a small book and began to write in it. The arms of the machine began flailing around wildly, taking me with it.

"Cl-i-ve!" I said, being jerked back and forth. "Ca-a-an yo-u-u do-oo so-o-ometh-in-g?"

Clive looked around. I didn't see it, but apparently Clive found something and threw it at Descole. It knocked him right out of his seat, and right out from under the professor's hat. The robot shut down, and I was dropped. I ran over and grabbed the hat. I looked down… Clive had thrown my bag!

"HA! Another crook falls at the hands of Luke Triton, Professor Layton's apprentice number one!"

Clive sighed, what for, I don't know. Descole stood up, his capes swirling dramatically. "We will meet again, Luke Triton. As for you…" He looked at Clive. "Saturday at 2?"

Clive nodded. "Agreed."

"Farewell!" Descole said.

He leaped away.

Clive looked over at me. "I guess your bag turned out 'cool' after all."

"Yea!" I said. I mean, I already knew my bag was cool. So did the Professor. That's why he sent me to get it…

OH NO! I forgot all about the professor! I looked at Clive. "How long till 4?"

Clive looked at his watch. " 2 minutes. Why…?"

I panicked. "I need to get the Professor back his hat before 4! How can I make it to the university in time?"

Clive looked around. Then, a light came into his eyes and he smiled. "I think I have an idea."

* * *

**…**

* * *

"AAAA!"

Clive stuck his tongue out through his teeth and pushed the lever forward as hard as he could, causing Descole's robot to run on full tilt. I hung onto my hat, and looked around. We were scaring many people, obviously, but then we hit a big bump. Clive didn't look, but shouted over the wind, "Who did we hit?"

I looked back, and there was Grosky, brushing himself off. "We ran over Grosky during his daily jog around England!"

Clive shrugged. "He'll be fine. And here we are!"

We neared the university, but Clive didn't slow down. "Why aren't you slowing down!" I called.

"I have no clue how!" Clive said, smiling. "This isn't my robot! I have no clue how to work it, or stop it… Hang O-o-o-on!"

* * *

_***BANG! BOOM!***_

* * *

I stumbled into the professor's room, smoking, sore, and tired. But I had the hat. And a minute to spare! I was sure the professor would be proud. "Professor!" I said. "I got your hat…!"

The professor came over to me, looking slightly worried. "Luke, a simple errand should not take you this long. But thank you anyway Luke." He put his hat on his head happily. "Luke," he said. "One must always do his job quickly, and arrive early, no matter what." He smiled and touched the brim of his hat.

"Because, that's just what a gentleman does."

* * *

_Hello, everyone! I hope you're having a good summer! Please enjoy, rate, review, and have fun!_

_And please add to your favorites~_

_See ya!_

_~Shyla_


End file.
